Nick the Fox: Prologue
This is the start of a Sonic-inspired series of stories by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a story series inspired by and a redo of the Sonic SatAM cartoon series starring Nick in the role of Sonic and Judy in the role of Princess Sally Acorn. Accordingly, I used Aladdin's Jafar for Dr. Robotnik, and for Snively, his nephew, I used Abis Mal, who is reimagined as Jafar's nephew. This one gives all the background. This is from Judy's POV. Story It is has been many years since we have known peace. Once, my parents, Stu and Bonnie Hopps, were the rulers of the Kingdom of Terra. From our magnificent city of Zotoopia, we ruled in kindness and wisdom. Growing up, my childhood best friend was a young fox named Nick, who had been gifted with the power of superspeed. All was well in our kingdom. Then, the human named Jafar, evil and in control of fearsome magic powers, entered the picture. Aided by his nephew Abis Mal, he took the kingdom, and sent my father into an unknown realm. That isn't even the worst part. Jafar used his powers to turn any Zootopian who opposed him into stone. From this grew an eerie sculpture collection. Those of us who remained were forced to hide in the distant, hidden enclave of Bunnyburrow. The group that went there, was me, my mother, my siblings, Nick, his parents and aunt, Bogo, the brave royal guard, and his family. Clawhauser, Bogo's messenger, and his family, Sasha Lionheart, the brave lioness warrior, Flash, a slow but loyal sloth, Manchas, a royal carriage driver, Gazelle, the wife of Soren Oryxhorn, supreme general of the royal forces, who was also there, Nick and I's close friends Finnick and Honey Honey Badger, and others. From Bunnyburrow, we hide and wait for the time to retake our home. However, that has been getting more and more difficult. Jafar and his army now know of Bunnyburrow, and they have been searching it out. It won't be long before they find it. We also believe that he has at least one of our own kind helping him in his mission against us. That is why we have been preparing Nick over the years. He has grown into a handsome young adult. He says I am now very beautiful as a young adult. At the same time, he and I have experienced a change. Our old childhood friendship has become something more: romance. Yes, I am not hesitant to say it. Nick and I are madly in love, and he would do anything for me. I would do anything for him as well. We know that the time for us to strike is near. Together, we will stop Jafar and bring his evil to an end. It will not be easy. Of course it will not be easy. Jafar has his magic, and it is terrifying to behold. The only way to undo his magic is his death, and that is why we plan so hard. For a long moment, I can just see it: the final battle. Jafar attempting to corner Nick with his snake staff, then Nick knocking him off balance so that he drops his staff...I have to remind myself that it may not play out this way. It must end. I must take my parents' throne back. The time to go home has arrived. Category:Nick the Fox series Category:Stories inspired by Sonic the Hedgehog Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics